legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Top Posters
Quick question, since I was going to update it... How do you move the people on the list around? Simply replace the names in the entries with the one in question, or move the entire entry to the place? Just wondering. -- Blade Well, unfortunately, someone made it a table so it's hard to do stuff. вυѕў|сϊту|Gυу Man, this is really messed up. Why do we still need this if it's being neglected? Riolu777, the Coolest Pokemon EVAH. :P 18:38, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Well... Could anyone PLEASE update this? It still says that I don't have my 8 stud and stuff. Guacamole1998 00:00, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Outdated This list is way out of date. It's October aleady. We need someone to update this. 18:16, October 6, 2011 (UTC) It'S fine now! :D I think GA updated it! :D Guacamole1998 15:57, October 7, 2011 (UTC) General Management of the List I just made an update, and I got an idea: We could make a Team to manage the list so it'll always be updated? So one of the team could make updates every 2 days. Whaddaya think? Guacamole1998 18:17, October 16, 2011 (UTC) 1st Command Updater Team :P :P Good idea I would do that! :D Marcel77799 We really do need to update it better, its very out of date now. I can make smaller changes, but i cant update the whole list bymyself. Update I updated the whole list today. Took me a long time. I hope you're happy. [[User:Danielboone6702|'DB6702']] 00:42, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Somebody update this!!! :P I'm not on it and I should be! :P ╞₪ßŗıĉķıē52₪╡ 17:16, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Just updated the whole list. Guacamole1998 15:43, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Well Some ARE top, but some aren't really anymore. Maybe the number of studs/activity should be considered too? Hey... I decided I'll update this at least once a week, so there won't be any problems with this page anymore. Guacamole1998 15:18, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Swellshark Not being mean, but why is swellshark 101 on the list? ᴬᴰ*ᴹᴸ¹ 16:29, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Um, does the Dead Spaces part apply any more? I'd think not. IndyAJD 23:15, May 6, 2012 (UTC) well i think he is now he has 4 studs ? so does j-d-j and howcome skulduggery dosent have a page oli boy? why is oli boy on here he has 3 studs not 4 oh and add j-d-j swellshark and skulduggery to the list they all have 4 studs @ Indy: No, not really. We must chnage the Dead Space part actually, because it has INCREASED between KRRouse and JN. But we've got a lot of peeps in between... Guacamole1998 19:47, May 22, 2012 (UTC) swellshark and j-d-j need to be added they are top 10p posters and already old timers COMPLAINT i have a complaint you aded j-d-j but you still have not added swellshark you need to add him if yiou added sharky dog and he is way ahead of sharky Dead spaces outdated? The dead spaces stuff doesn't apply anymore, should we get rid of it? «Seɑṩɪɗe» 04:29, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Why do the post counts have to be rounded off??? If they weren't and just had say 6,702+ then the individual pages for each one could be done better... Jdude420 17:39, June 29, 2012 (UTC)) It's easier to read with them rounded off. Sorry... «Seɑṩɪɗe» 06:24, July 1, 2012 (UTC) No it's nothing to do with you it's how the Admins wanted it. Jdude420 22:48, July 3, 2012 (UTC)) Then why are you complaining? «Seɑṩɪɗe» 01:04, July 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm trying to complain to the Admins not you Ss Jdude420 (talk) 02:45AM, July 13, 2012 CST Well I've pretty much taken over top posters now... : So I've noticed I'll edit once every few months maby Superman! (Talk to me!) 08:35PM, July 24, 2012 (CST)) DOES NOT EQUATE Why does "MB Legends" redirect to here? Top Posters and MB Legends have nothing in common; one group posted a lot (joy to the spammers), and the others completely changed how everyone thinks of the MBs today. Yes, this account was hacked. It is my sister's. It doesn't really matter, both these pages are inactive now.